Refer to FIG. 1 for a conventional fast-dismounted cymbal-locking nut assembly. The nut assembly comprises a mounting bolt 1 disposed on the top of a cymbal stand 5. Two damping felts 2 are inserted through the mounting bolt 1. A cymbal 3 is clamped by the two damping felts 2. A locking head 4 is screwed through the mounting bolt 1 to fasten the damping felts 2, whereby the damping felts 2 grip the cymbal 3 securely.
Although the abovementioned structure enables the cymbal 3 to work, the user has to slowly rotate the locking head 4 many cycles to mount or dismount the cymbal 3. Therefore, the operation of the abovementioned structure is very laborious and time-consuming.
Refer to FIG. 2 and FIG. 3 for another conventional technology. The conventional structure comprises a fast nut 6, a fast screw plate 7, an altitude adjusting ring 8 and a compression element 9. While the fast screw plate 7 is aligned parallel to the fast nut 6, the cymbal 3 and the felts 2 can be inserted through the mounting bolt 1. While the fast screw plate 7 is aligned non-parallel to the fast nut 6, the cymbal 3 and the felts 2 are blocked from leaving the mounting bolt 1. The altitude adjusting ring 8 is rotated to rise along the mounting bolt 1, whereby the compression element 9 is pushed upward to compress the felts 2. The conventional structure enables the user to mount or dismount the cymbal 3 without screwing the locking head. However, the altitude adjusting ring 8 is below the cymbal 3, and the cymbal 3 will hinder the user from operating the altitude adjusting ring 8. Therefore, the user is inconvenient to operate the altitude adjusting ring 8 and adjust the altitude of the cymbal 3.